


The Hero,The Jester, and The Detective

by ShadowCyberLink00



Series: Danganronpa One Shots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, I’m bad at tags still, Kaede and Kirumi only make minor appearances, Kaito is a superhero, Kokichi is a Anti-hero, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Shuichi is clueless about his boyfriends occupations, This might become a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCyberLink00/pseuds/ShadowCyberLink00
Summary: Kaito Momota is the hero of their little city and faces off against one of his many villains, if only a certain foolish anti hero would stop interfering.Another Oneshot this time a Superhero AU!
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Danganronpa One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092284
Kudos: 16





	The Hero,The Jester, and The Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Yay a new one shot! This is a super hero AU and I don’t have much else to say right here
> 
> Oh except there are some dirty jokes in this chapter so Viewer Discretion is Advised ^^

Kaito tapped his pencil against the desk he was sitting at as he stared at the computer. He took a deep breath wishing something interesting would happen so he could get out of paper work duty already, but surprisingly it was a quiet day. He saw one of his co-workers walking past as he stopped them.

“What is it Kaito?” She asked him.

“Anything happening? Please I’ll do anything I’ll help an old lady cross the street, get a kids cat out of the tree just please Kaede give me something to do!” He begged her as she rolled her eyes. 

“Kaito, I think you can handle a little paperwork until something comes up. This is important.” She said.

“Ughhhhh” he said as she chuckled walking away. He sighed as he looked at the photos and trinkets on his desk as he smiled softly seeing the photos. One was of him on his first day at the Future Foundation Hero Agency, another his boyfriends first day as a Detective. Then the most recent addition to his photos, his two boyfriends cuddling on the couch together sleeping. He loved that photo the most as the idea popped in his head to call them as he pulled up one of their contacts. 

“Detective Saihara.” 

“Hey Shuichi it’s me.” He said.

“Hey Kaito, what’s up?”

“Just seeing if you’re gonna be too busy later to get lunch with me and Kichi?” He asked.

“Unless a villain attacks and I’m on clean up, yeah I can make it.” He said. 

“Great! I’ll call Kichi and let him know, maybe we can go to that diner near the music shop?” 

“Sounds good, I’ve got to go, I’ll see you in an hour!” He said hanging up as Kaito smiled before dialing another number. 

“Helloooo~” 

“Hey Kichi,” he said. 

“Kaito! To what do I owe the pleasure of your morning call!” He said excitedly. 

“Just wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch later with me and Shuichi” he laughed at his partner's excitement.

“Let me ask my boss.” He said before he barely covered the speaker. “HEY HIMIKO CAN I GO TO LUNCH WITH MY BOYFRIENDS LATER?!” 

“Nyeh! You don’t have to yell I’m right here.” She said. “That’s fine.” She shrugged.

“She said yes,” he said as Kaito rubbed his ear. 

“Great, an hour good? That should be long enough for me to get the hearing back into my ear.” He said as Kokichi chuckled

“Of course! You can come pick me up later then Kaito! Love you bye!” He said quickly before hanging up.

“...well I was going to suggest meeting at the diner but that’s fine.” He said, putting his phone down as he went back to the paperwork on his desk before he saw someone running into the room.

“Downtown! It’s Shibari!” The person painted worried as Kaito got up.

“I’m on it!” He said as he ran out of the office area to the top of the building transforming into his hero costume. He jumped off the building as he flew through the air seeing the familiar red ropes shooting out around the downtown area. He landed on the ground as he saw the long haired man creating chaos in the center of it.

“Stop right there Shibari!” He said in a commanding voice as the man just turned to him rolling his eyes. 

“Oh if it isn’t the dumbest hero in the city. How are you, Stratosphere?” he said. He wasn’t wearing a mask over his mouth Kaito knows he would see this gold eyed snake smirking. 

“I’d be doing better if you gave up yourself.” Kaito smirked from under his mask as he saw the person roll his eyes. 

“As if that would happen any time soon Strato!” He said as he threw his hands forward, sending the red ropes in Kaito’s direction. Kaito jumped into the air as he dodged the ropes avoiding the ones already spewed about the area. 

“Jesus it’s like a spiderweb, aren’t you stealing Arachnid's motif?” Kaito said as he just sent more ropes in his direction. 

“Oh please if anything she got that from me!”

“...Really? The Spider villain got the idea to make spiderwebs from a dude who loves ropes a little too much?” Kaito said as he saw Shibari getting red.

“Wow Stratosphere! First you start without me and now you're making jokes? You’re becoming more like me than you’d like to admit!” A new voice chimed in from above them as Kaito groaned in annoyance as did Shibari as they looked up seeing the colorful looking clown balancing on one of the red ropes like a hirewire holding a mallet in his hands. 

“Oh no not you too.” Shibari said, seeing the person. 

“Friend or Foe who really knows~ For I am the Pester known only as THE JESTER!” The clown said happily as the two below him just rolled their eyes

“Why are you here, Jester?” Kaito said annoyed as they just snickered.

“Nishishi~ Oh my friend, why wouldn’t I come to help cause a little mayhem and save the day?” He said.

“Jester...Can you not today?! I am very busy and don’t have time to deal with you and defeat...wait where is he?” Kaito said not seeing the villain in front of him anymore as he and Jester looked around before Shibari appeared behind Jester. “LOOK OUT!” He yelled at Jester before he was hit from behind by one of Shibari’s ropes launching him right down and into Kaito as the rope coiled around the two tying them together tightly.

“Oh my Stratosphere, you know I love you but I am taken~” Jester joked as Kaito rolled his eyes again struggling in the bond as Shibari just chuckled.

“Keep struggling all that will do is make it tighter.”

“Kinky~ I never pegged you as the top, Shibari, you always gave me bottom vibes.” Jester chuckled as Kaito glared at him.

“Will you shut up you Idiot!” Kaito hissed at him as he looked at Jester annoyed seeing him motion to the side. He looked over, seeing he was sawing at the rope binding them with something from his belt of toys as he realized what he was doing. 

He was distracting Shibari.

“My private life does not matter to you Fool. However I know my boss will be very happy I not only captured Stratosphere, but the pain in the ass Jester too. Maybe they will make me the second in command!” He laughed.

“I mean I’m just curious is all, after all whoever is banging you at night is totally your business but I’m just saying, you're pretty good at this so whoever it is must be one happy girl, if you're straight I mean.” He snickered.

“Once again, MY. PRIVATE. LIFE. DOES NOT MATTER TO YOU!” He said annoyed as Jester smirked from behind his mask.

“Oh I know it doesn’t! You were the Idiot though who thought I gave two shits about it while I cut the ropes binding us!” He laughed as he pushed away from Kaito as the ropes snapped. Jester jumped onto the rope above himself once again. Kaito pushed the ropes away as he could have sworn he saw steam coming out of Shibari’s ears as he launched snakes of rope at them once again. The jester smiled as he threw his mallet in the air as it transformed into an axe as he sliced through the ropes. “ANY TIME YOU WANT TO GET IN THIS FIGHT STRATO!” He yelled as kaito nodded his head, focusing his power as his gloves lit up.

“ARIES!” He yelled as his gloves created a bow as he pulled the sting letting a Arrow appear as he took a shot aiming at Shibari. Shibari chuckled as he jumped onto another rope similar to how Jester did earlier, dodging the attack as he laughed attempting to shoot more rope at Stratosphere. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Jester said as he grabbed something from his belt throwing it at Shibari causing him to cough as a brightly colored smoke came out of the item he threw. “NOW STRATO!” He said as Kaito formed another arrow shooting it at Shibari as it hit him knocking him off the ropes to the ground. Kaito took advantage of his confusion and started to charge at him.

“TAURUS!” He yelled as he got to Shibari punching him up into the web of ropes seeing him get tangled in it unconscious. 

“Wow great job Strato! Then again I did all the work for you but whatever as long as my name is first in the papers, Nishishi~!” Jester chuckled as he jumped down from the ropes hearing the police sirens. “Well that’s my cue to run since i’m not exactly the favorite of the police!” Jester smirked as he patted Kaitos head as he swatted his hand away before grabbing it.

“Hold on one second! I’m not leaving here without you in custody too for all the damage you caused last time!” He yelled as Jester just chuckled once more before pulling out two more of the little bombs he threw at Shibari. 

“Sorry don’t feel like talking to the black ties today at your work! But tell them I say hi and give them plenty of love and kisses!” He chuckled as he threw down the two bombs as purple and black smoke went around them as Kaito coughed feeling Jester wrist pulling away from him as he disappeared into thin air.

“Damn it…” He said annoyed as he saw the police taking shibari into one of their cars to bring to the station. “Hey what time is it?” he asked one of the officers as they looked at their watch.

“A little past eleven thirty.” They said to him. 

“CRAP! THANKS GOTTA GO BYE!” Kaito said as he flew out of there back to the Future Foundation as he ran to his desk grabbing his bag as he ran out once again to go get Kokichi and then meet Shuichi at the diner. He went into his car as he took off to Kokichi’s workplace parking in front of it as he walked in seeing Himiko. 

“Hi Kaito” She said to him.

“Hey Himiko, where’s Kichi?” He asked as she shrugged. 

“Last I checked he was in the back working on a costume commission.” She said. “But he’s been unusually quiet back there…” She said as Kaito broke into a nervous sweat her saying that.

“C-can you check to see if he’s there please?” He asked her, a little more nervous than he meant to. She couldn’t blame him though, Kokichi was almost kidnapped a few times in the past. 

“I’m sure he’s fine kaito but I’ll check.” She said as she went to the back of the shop as Kaito looked at his phone nervously ready to call Kokichi’s phone if he wasn’t there seeing Himiko come back out. “He’s fine Kaito, he’s in his own little world right now.” She said as he took a deep breath. “You can go see him.” She said as he nodded going into the back smiling as he saw the smaller purple haired boy wearing headphones as he worked on a commission someone must have asked him to do as he approached him tapping his shoulder gently as he jumped.

“WHAA DON’T TAKE THIS, IT’S GONNA LOOK SO COOL WHEN IT’S DONE!” He yelled as he turned, seeing it was Kaito as he took a deep breath before hitting Kaito’s arm. “NEVER SNEAK UP ON ME WHEN I’M IN THE ZONE.” He hissed like a cat as Kaito just laughed kissing his head.

“Sorry sorry” Kaito said. “Are you ready to get lunch? Shuichi is probably waiting.” He smiled as Kokichi took his headphones off putting them in his bag as he nodded. 

“I’m going on break Himiko!” He told her as he walked out of the back with Kaito. “I’ll finish the commission later!” He said.

“Alright.” She said as the two left the store walking down the street to the diner in question. 

“Why didn’t you tell me it was the diner down the street!” He said as Kaito glared at him.

“Because you didn’t give me the chance to say!” He said as Kokichi just chuckled.

“Sorry~ I was just excited.” He said as they went in seeing Shuichi already at a table.

“Sorry if we’re late, I hit traffic on the way over and then had to get this child on the way.” Kaito said, making up an excuse for why he was late.

“It’s fine I wasn’t waiting long.” Shuichi smiled. “Besides it would make sense if there was traffic Shibari was attacking downtown and they're doing the clean up right now.” He told them.

“Wow the rope guy?” Kokichi said as he nodded. “That dude needs to stop showing his kinks off to the town, it's so weird like we get it you’re lonely and need to get laid” Kokichi joked as Kaito rolled his eyes and Shuichi laughed. 

“Well luckily Stratosphere and Jester showed up and stopped him.” Shuichi said. “Jester left though before the police were able to question him and Stratosphere left pretty quickly too.” He said to them as they nodded quickly wanting to change the topic.

“I’m starving! I’ve been working on a new commission all morning and Kaitos paying!” Kokichi said excitedly as he held a menu to order.

“Alright alright I won’t bore you with my work, I get the idea.” Shuichi chuckled as they looked at the menu to order as well.

“Wait what’s that about me paying?!” Kaito said as his boyfriends laughed.

Meanwhile as the police drove the bound Shibari back to the police station their car suddenly served as they flipped over the officer in the car fainting from impact as Shibari shook his head before someone pulled him out of the car seeing the tall, short haired women with the spider mask.

“Hello Arachnid, took you long enough” he said as she rolled her eyes.

“Says the one who got beat by a clown and a fool.” She said as she untied him. “Let’s go, the boss wants to see us.” She said as he nodded leaving with the spider villainess back to their headquarters.

“Hey Arachnid, did I steal your motif?” He said as they ran.

“Yes. But I do it better so it doesn’t matter.” She said as he glared at her continuing to run back to their base.

_“Next time Stratosphere...you won’t be so lucky.”_ A person in shadows chuckled as they waited for their villains to come back to the lair.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I’ve been sitting on this idea for a while but haven’t really had the time to write it. 
> 
> I’m considering making this into a full series including going into the backstory how these three boys met and such, what do you guys think?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading if you have anything to say please put it in the comments below I love to reply to them ^^
> 
> Have a cookie for reading 🍪


End file.
